There is an increasing number of computing devices which includes a touch screen display for a user to interface with the computing device. Touch screen displays are commonly found in mobile phones, tablet computers, and notebook computers.
Some users may prefer to use their fingers to make contact with the touch screen displays, but other users dislike the practice as they may have issues relating to, for example, undesirable touch accuracy caused by stubby fingertips, not wanting to leave fingerprints on the touch screen display and so forth. As a result, this has led to the use of stylus devices to enable a user to interface with a touch screen display. Stylus devices with soft tips are commonly used, but a common complaint of stylus devices with soft tips is that such stylus devices may not provide an accurate selection at desired positions on the touch screen display. In addition, the user may also experience physical discomfort when using the soft-tipped stylus devices.
Thus, there are issues pertaining to the use of stylus devices with soft tips.